


Fortune Favors

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest, Dancing, F/M, Humor, POV Second Person, Pre-Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Ed’s got to get up the courage to do this.  <br/>Disclaimer:  No, no, never, never, uh-uh-uh. <br/>Prompt:  Bold</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortune Favors

It’s a night you would’ve sworn you’d never have, back when you were younger and traveling around Amestris. The only thing that would compare was in Youswell, after you tricked that bastard, Yoki, out of the mines. The miners had offered you beer and all the food you could eat. Well, you accepted one, but not the other – now, though, you’re old enough to drink, and Pinako Rockbell obviously plans on getting you totally pickled at the stupid barn dance. 

But you’ve got plans, and booze won’t help. So you screw your courage to the sticking point, get to your feet, and look across the Nedobeck’s barn to where Winry sits perched on a couple of bales of hay. She grins when she sees you and your mouth goes dry. How’d she get so pretty? 

Winry’s chatting with a bunch of girls. You might recognize some of them, if you think about it hard. That’s not why you’re here, though, you’re going to walk over there, and ask Winry to dance. 

Right now. Just pick up your feet and go. 

Any second now. 

Yup. You’re going to go over there – just as soon as you have a drink. Maybe you do need some liquid courage. Whirling around, you grab the nearest mug and down the beer. Gah. It tastes awful! 

You turn back around, looking for Winry. She’s not on the bale of hay. She’s – she’s on the dance floor, with your stupid brother! 

Damn Al and his bold moves. 


End file.
